In a turbomachine, such as a steam or gas turbine, a plurality of rotatable blades are arranged in a circular array about an axially aligned turbine rotor, each blade extending radially from the rotor. The rows of blades react to the forces of a working fluid flowing axially through the machine to produce rotation of the rotor and the blade rows. During operation the rotating blades experience pseudo-steady stresses caused by centrifugal forces and bending moments imposed by the working fluid. The periodic generation and removal of these stresses during turbine start-up and shut-down is known to contribute to low-cycle fatigue of the blade attachment structure. In addition, blade vibration may generate significant stresses on the attachment structure resulting in high cycle fatigue.